Beastars AU Humanity
by ThomBol
Summary: Kato wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Then events out of his control send him into a chaotic spiral


Reese hissed softly as he tried to wake up the thrashing mass of blanket and pillows that was his bunkmate. Damn kid always slept in late and nearly missed morning classes, or for today, a meeting with the drama club leader. Deep down, the otter knew Kato was probably going to be upset by the fact Reese touched him (he never really understood why the boy reacted to physical contact that way), but he had to do something to get the human up.

As expected, Reese received a foot to the face and was knocked to the floor. Had it not been for the blankets covering Kato, the kick would have actual hurt as much as hitting the hard tile floor. The otter rubbed his head and looked up at Kato's bunk. The boy was now glaring knives at him with those dead green eyes. He always looked like that in the mornings, probably from the influence of the badger family that raised him.

Kato didn't say much to Reese as he slid out of bed, simply offering a small wave as a greeting. He wasn't usually very talkative this early in the morning. Or at all, around most people. It was like he had taken some unknown vow of silence and hadn't bothered telling anyone. Mostly.

"Dude, you're running late!" Reese squealed frustratedly.

"What for...?" Kato grumbled softly, yawning a bit.

"The meeting with the drama club president, dummy!"

Kato yawned again, then blinked slowly. Clearly what the otter had said was taking a moment to process. Reese couldn't really expect anything less from the human, given his nocturnal habits. Finally, everything clicked in the lithe boy's head.

"When did I ever agree to that?!" Kato interjected, his already high pitched voice hitting yet another octave.

"You kind of did though." Reese explained. "Remember yesterday afternoon? I told you that Louis had taken an interest in you setting up a website for them."

Kato paused for another second, although his reaction came more quickly this time.

"... That's what you were babbling about...?"

"...You weren't listening, were you."

"Either way, I'm not obligated to speak with him."

Reese face palmed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes Kato was just plain ridiculous. The otter understood that the human had some apprehension about even approaching someone of another species, even himself on a good day, but this was just excessive.

To the otter's pleasant surprise, the human grabbed his uniform and headed towards the bathroom. Reese cheered mentally as the scrawny boy left the room.

'This is it!' Reese thought. 'He's finally going to come out of his shell!'

Then Reese remembered there was a window next to the sinks in said bathroom.

Kato emerged from a stall five minutes later to find Reese standing in front of the bathroom window. The two stared awkwardly at each other as the human continued to button up his shirt, the silence almost deafening. Kato scratched the back of his nervously, confused as to why Reese was waiting for him in the bathroom.

Jumping out of the bathroom window hadn't been his first plan of escape this morning. In fact, Kato planned to lose Reese in a crowd of students the second he got the chance. That always seemed to work. Windows? Not so much. Mostly due to their height and his desire not to dislocate his knee and break his leg again.

"I know what you're planning, mayonnaise boy." Reese hissed as Kato made his way towards the sink. "It ain't happening."

"That's quite the assumption," Kato toyed, turning on the water.

"You've done it before."

"I'll do it again, just when the window is at ground level."

"...then how are you planning to weasel your way out of the this?"

"Well..." Kato looked to the ceiling as he used his forearm to turn of the sink, his hands dripping with water. He turned to Reese and looked him dead in the eyes with a mischievous grin. "This."

Kato flicked the water from his hands before Reese could react, splashing him in the face with the cold liquid. If they were in a pool, this wouldn't have even phased the otter, but they were in a school dorm. Reese flinched and closed his eyes briefly, giving Kato the opportunity to flee.

This opportunity was short lived, as Kato plowed into someone just outside their dorm room. The human stumbled back a bit and looked back. In front of him stood a lanky grey wolf, staring stupidly back at him. Kato knew this wolf from somewhere. His name was... Luigi? Luchesi?

"Oh, hey Legosi!" Reese chirped.

Kato took a step back and straightened his shirt out. Legosi was one of the few people Kato respected at this school, largely because the wolf read people's body language about as easily as he did (and was thus aware of Kato's disdain for physical contact) and was always incredibly humble. The human struggled to find words, similar to the wolf's awkward reaction.

"S...sorry about that Legosi..." the human mumbled softly. "Didn't see you there."

"No, it was my fault. I should have said something before coming in." Legosi awkwardly apologized.

"You must be here for Kato, correct?" Reese inquired as he grabbed something from his personal affects.

"Yes... Louis wanted me to make sure you were still on board for today." Legosi watched Reese silently, cocking a brow.

Kato turned to face his bunkmate and quickly glanced back and forth between Reese and Legosi. Reese was walking towards the human with the teen's laptop and a combination lock attached to a leash. This situation went from uncomfortable to outright strange.

Kato tried to maneuver Legosi between himself and the advancing otter, but to no avail. Reese snapped the lock around one of his belt loops, handed the leash and a slip of paper to Legosi, which the wolf stared at, confused beyond mortal comprehension, shoved Kato's computer into the human's chest, and began pushing the two out of the dorm. Once they were clear of the dorm's threshold, Reese shut the door so Kato could not make a hasty retreat.

"And don't let him off the leash until he makes it to Louis's office!" Reese shouted from behind the door. "Also, don't let him wander off into big crowds!"

Legosi stared at the door for a moment, then at Kato, then to the little slip of paper.

"Suddenly all those Speedos and that choker make sense," Kato said quietly, his eyes wide from processing the secret one of his dormmates had kept from him.

"Uh... Why's is that?"

"You seriously don't-," Kato looked left and right to make sure no one else was around. "You're so pure. Do not ever change."

"I mean sure...?" Legosi replied, ascending to a whole other plane of confusion. "In the meantime, let me get this stupid thing off of you."


End file.
